world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Hardcore Havoc (2013)
Hardcore Havoc 2013 is an internet upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WIW. It will take place on May 19, 2013 at the WIW Asylum in Helena, Montana. It will be the first event under the Hardcore Havoc chronology but fifth on WIW's Hardcore/Extreme pay-per-view chronology. Background Hardcore Havoc will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines which will play out on WIW's primary television programs, Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the episode of Raw following Wrestlemania V, Brent Huntley lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Zack Nuss after Nuss cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to take advantage of Huntley being injured by Jacob Vulk to become the new champion. Huntley tried to invoke his rematch clause the following week, but was again impeded by Vulk. Walt Chancy then set up a match between Nuss and Huntley, and Vulk won. Randy Carlson, irate at Chancy for going above him, rearranged the match into a triple threat match for the championship between Nuss, Huntley, and Vulk. On the May 1 edition of Dynasty Huntley's personal ring announcer Nicolas Rodriguez won a triple threat match over Vulk's mentor & father figure Mike Vulk and Nuss's bodyguard Brandon Martin to pick the stipulation for the match, which would later be selected by Huntley as a Ladder match. On the May 8 edition of Dyasty, Huntley defeated Nuss by disqualification when Vulk attacked both men with a ladder, resulting in Nuss suffering a concussion. Nuss was removed from the PPV as a result of his injury, and the next week on Dynasty senior advice of Randy Carlson announced that Huntley and Vult would instead wrestle in a "I Quit" Steel Cage match, for the #1 contendership to the World Title. At WrestleMania V, Kevin Hunter defeated Rob Truax in their rematch. Truax's manager, Paul Dickenss, then issued one final match to settle things between Hunter and Truax, Hunter accepted and picked a extreme stipulation for the match: a steel match match for the Hardcore Havoc on pay-per-view. On the April 24 episode of Dynasty, Hunter would title the match "Cage on a Cage match" saying for the first time there will be two huge cages on top of one another instead of the one or three, Dickens would interrupt and accept on behalf of his client Truax by assaulting Dickens with a finishing maneuver. Two weeks later on Dynasty, Truax would respond by taking the carnage to the WIW headquarters and bullying and assaulting the workers. The week after on Dynasty, Hunter and Truax would have a face to face confrontation ending in chaos with Hunter throwing Truax into Dickens, resulting in both men retreating up to the ramp. A day after WrestleMania V on Dynasty, Kevin McAlmond, who defeated Kyle Johnson for the WIW Championship, would issue a challenge to anyone in the back to face him for the title after news broke out that Johnson would undergo surgery. Taylor McCorrmack would come forward and face him in a match for a shot at the title later in the night, but would lose by countout. McCorrmack would assault McAlmond afterward until Chris LeGreca seemingly came to save his brother-in-law, but LeGreca would turn on McAlmond and attack him, before holding the title up high. A week later, LeGreca explained why he did what he did to McAlmond the week before and explained that his own brother-in-law would never help him against The Shield. LeGreca would watch The Shield attack McAlmond from the ramp. Prior to the April 24 edition of Dynasty, it was announced that McAlmond defend the WIW Championship against LeGreca. McAlmond retreated up to the ramp to see LeGreca get assaulted by The Shield, but he would assault all three members with a chair, forcing The Shield to retreat through the crowd, and gave LeGreca the McDriller (his new finisher). On the May 8 edition of Dynasty, LeGreca would make the title match a Last Man Standing Match, McAlmond added that it would be inside a Hell in a Cell, also calling the match "The I Quit Match from HELL". Later that night, both Kevin McAlmond and Chris LeGreca would drive away The Shield only for LeGreca to brutally assault McAlmond with a steel chair busting McAlmond open with the chair in retaliation from a week before. A week after on Dynasty, McAlmond would go to the ring to make a announcement about an injury he sustained last week during LeGreca's steel chair assault, LeGreca would attack McAlmond again, later on in the evening, McAlmond would compete in a six-man elimination match that ended in a disqualification win for McAlmond with the Shield attacking McAlmond again busting him wide open for the second straight week, LeGreca would continue the attack giving him his finisher onto a steel chair. Taylor McCorrmack would attack Martin McAlmond backstage twice on the April 13 edition of Turbo! and on the April 17 of Dynasty. Martin McAlmond would then attack McCorrmack backstage as a result before going on to embarrass McCorrmack in a tug of war on the May 1 edition of Dynasty and an arm wrestling contest on the May 4 edition of Turbo. A few days later on Raw, both men agreed to a match on the PPV. After Martin McAlmond defeated Paul Rinehart in a singles match, McCorrmack would immediately attack Martin McAlmond with a belt, ultimately making their match a brazilian strap match. A week later on Dynasty, Martin McAlmond would attack McCorrmack with two leather straps. After Derek Reintjes speared all three members of The Shield at Wrestlemania V, Kevin Orton tagged himself and that gave The Shield the victory. Afterwards, Derek Reintjes knocked out both Orton and Martin McAlmond. Both Orton and Martin would get their revenge on Show by defeating him twice in handicap matches on the April 13 edition of Turbo and the April 15 edition of Turbo, but Reintjes would team up with Taylor McCorrmack to defeat Martin and Orton on the April 18 edition of Turbo. On the May 4 edition of Turbo, he defeated Nick Kessler in a singles match only afterwards for Reintjes to interfere and Kessler attacked Orton post-match. After defeating Kessler in a second straight singles match three days later on Raw, Reintjes knocked out Orton as Orton was about to head to the locker room. Prior to the May 11 edition of Turbo, it was announced that Orton and Reintjes would fight in an Extreme Rules match on the PPV. The Shield continued their reign of attacks on various superstars, particularly Team Hell Assassins and United Nations Champion Junior Remeriz, who got pinned by Painter on the May 8th 2013 edition of Dynasty. As a result, Quay Painter was to receive a title match against Remeriz for the United Nations Championship, while Michael Fonger and Grant Clark were to face Team Hell No for the WIW Tag Team Championship. A minor rivalry continued between Chris Gomez and Brian Tobol when Jericho made fun of Tobol's new nickname he had given himself on is return to WIW backstage on the March 24nd, 2013 edition of Dynasty. Tobol would begin to interfere in Gomez's matches afterwards, setting a match (Tobol's return match under new personality) between the two at Wrestlemania V, in which Tobol won. On the May 8th, 2013 edition of Dynasty, Tobol would suffer his first loss by countout to his former partner, Ryan Gleason when the judges (Gomez and Tons of Crunk) gave Gleason a much better rating as a dancer. A week later on Raw, Gomez and Tobol would face off in a dance off, but Tobol's dance parter feigned an injury, which distracted Gomez and led to Tobol attacking him. Matches ; ; *'Pre-Show:' Alec Berglind defeated Will Kapphan *Chris Gomez defeated Brian Tobol *Quay Painter defeated Junior Remeriz © to win the WIW United Nations Championship *Martin McAlmond defeated Taylor McCorrmack in a Brazilian Strap match *Brent Huntley (w/ Nicolas Rodriguez) defeated Jacob Vulk (w/ Mike Vulk) in a "I Quit" Steel Cage match for the #1 Contendership to the World Heavyweight Championship *The Shield (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) defeated Team Hell Assassins (Dustin Simpson & Jesse Dern) © in a Tornado Tag Team match to win the WIW Tag Team Championship *Kevin Orton defeated Derek Reintjes in a Extreme Beatdown match *Kevin McAlmond © vs. Chris LeGreca ended in a no-contest in a First-ever Last Man Standing Hell in a Cell match for the WIW Championship *Rob Truax defeated Kevin Hunter in a Cage on a Cage match Other on-screen talent Also See DVD release External links